A Key Melody
by Skryx
Summary: Fate can't forgive herself. Not since that incident. Yeah, I suck at summaries. Basically because I have no idea what I'm doing. Not yet. Anyway please R&R because this is my first fanfic and it'll be really demoralising if nobody reads it. Seriously.
1. Prolougue

She sat down at the piano, sighing. It was another one of those days. She sighed again. They were occuring more frequently ever since... She shook her head to rid the bad thoughts. She wouldn't think about it. Not now. Maybe not ever. She'd rather forget it all together. She pulled back the cover of the piano. Neatly folding the red cloth covering the keys and placing it on the piano top. The piano here was different than the one back... there. Nonetheless, it was still a good piano. She closed her eyes briefly and relaxed. Taking a deep breath, she opened them again. This time her eyes took on a different quality. They were distant, as if she were actually far, far away from the small, dim music room she was in. In a way, she was. Far away in her mind, recalling a previous memory from so long ago. She began to play.

Her fingers, long and slender, danced over the keys. Instinctively finding the notes to a well known melody. A beautiful noise emerged from beneath the plain, shiny black casing. But the creator of such a noise was deaf to the song, deaf to the beauty. Deaf to everything around her as she submerged herself in memories of her past. The sound filled the room and escaped under the door. The song echoed throughout the halls and many stopped what they were doing just to listen to the mysterious melody that haunted the winding corridors. Something about the song calmed them. Something about it drew a smile from their mouths. Something about it made their hearts lighter, lifting the burden of their worries for the time that those notes rang out.

But for the pianist herself, a smile never graced her delicate features. Not even a sliver of emotion, neither happiness nor sadness. Just blank, emotionless. She used to smile, but that was a while ago. Last time, when she played, her melody was accompanied by the laughter and cheerful voices of her friends. But that was a while ago. Now, her lone melody was accompanied by emptiness. It made her feel hollow inside. She could only recall the ghosts of their laughter now. So happy, so cheerful..., but that was before- that.

Slowly, the music faded away and there was only a heavy silence. Whatever light there was in the beginning was now gone. She replaced the red cloth and slid the cover back over. Rising, she walked over to the window. Observing the night sky and the stars that had replaced the orange glow of sunset. There was no moon tonight. Drawing the curtains, the figure stepped away. Making her way easily in the total darkness, she exited the room.

There was a soft click of the door closing. Then silence.


	2. Persuasion

Underline= telepathic thingy

_Italic= thoughts_

* * *

Fate sighed, taking a sip of her coffee. She finished the final bits of her fifth report that morning and leaned back in her chair, stretching her arms behind her. Yawning, she glanced at the time. 11 in the morning. She'd been working for barely two hours. _Two more hours, _she thought glumly. And that was only until her lunch. She dreaded to think of the five or six more hours after her meal. Oh, how she hated desk jobs. But there was no choice. She had wanted to quit entirely, but they were still holding onto her. She could still quit though. It was her choice in the end. The only problem was that she didn't have it in her to insist on retiring. She couldn't deny the fact she loved her job as an Enforcer.

_But you're not doing much enforcing now, are you? Sitting behind a desk at the Grand Catheral._

She forced the thought out of her mind. This was for the best, after all. Well, maybe not the best. She felt caught in between. She couldn't bring herself to go back on active duty, but neither could she quit the job she loved. She was well and truly stuck. Suddenly, the sound of a car driving up to the road to the Grand Catheral broke the silence of the room. Standing up, Fate went over to the curtain and pulled it open. Though it was morning, she still kept it drawn. Looking down from her room on the second floor, she recognised the car. Hayate's. She watched as she got out, along with Signum and entered the Grand Catheral.

**Hayate POV**

We stop talking once we enter the catheral. Some thing about the atmosphere is like a library. We climb the grand staircase up two stairs and then I hesitate. Carim or Fate? Business or friends? Well Carim isn't exactly business... I turn to Signum. She shrugs. I sigh. She isn't helpful at times like these. I should have brought Shamal. Then again, Signum is the closest person to Fate. Other than...**her. **I bite my lower lip in indecision. I mentally flip a coin in my head . _Wai__t a minute. It doesn't work like that..._Shrugging to myself, I head to Fate's room. Well, Fate's rooms. _Might as well get it over with. __  
_

I pause in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, I knock on it._Su__per powers of persuasion don't fail me now! _

"Come in." I hear Fate's voice say softly.I open the door, smiling as cheerfully as possible. Until she gives me a wierd look. I wince. _Too cheerful.  
_"Hey, Fate," I say, entering the room. Signum follows close behind." How you doing?" I mentally congragulate myself. _Good opening.  
_"Not bad. Same as usual. Hello, Signum."  
"Testarossa." We sit on her bed. She stands at the window, patiently waiting for us to say what we came for.  
"Soooo," I say. _Stalling. Great tactic. _"How you doing?" Signum nudges me. I cringe. _Damn, I can't think when she's looking at me like that._I clear my throat. " I mean, wow, nice room, huh?" Signum rolls her eyes.  
Fate sighs. "What are you here for?" she says bluntly.  
"H-here for?"_ Damn it! Stop stammering._ "Can't I just visit an old fr-"  
"She wants you to join Riot Force 6." I facepalm. These two have no talent for small talk. "I do too, actually," she adds.  
Fate stares out the window. "I've already said no."  
"So, you're just gonna sit here and do desk work for the rest of your life?" _Good comeback. We can do this. Fate hates desk work._  
"Yes." I stare at her in disbelief. "I mean, I'm not really much help on the field, am I?"  
"Of course you are! You're on of the best Enforcers-"  
"Not anymore."  
"Come on. Just because of that one time, you think you can't do your job. It wasn't your fault. Nobody could have-" Signum steps on my foot. Glaring at her, I turn back to Fate. _Uh oh. Not good.  
_Her eyes have taken on that blank look. The one that she always had right after.. that incident. "It was my fault," I see her clench her fist. "And if I can't even protect ...her, how am I supposed to help anyone else?"  
"You can start by pulling yourself back together," Signum replies.'Go talk to Carim. I'll convince her' I blink, then get up. 'If you're sure...' I leave the room. **  
**

Starting up the stairs, I climb two more floors. _Why can't they have elevators? _I knock on the door to Carim's study and enter.

She turns around, looking up from her book. "Hayate! Sit down." She gestures to a leather armchair. I sink into it.  
"You should think about getting an elevator."  
She laughs. "I'll think about it. Tea?" I nod. She pours two cups, takes a sip from one and then looks at me.  
"Ah, I came here for some information work and all. Also, about Fate..."

**Signum POV**

There is silence after Hayate leaves then: "How are you and Shamal?"  
I shrug, saying nothing about the obvious change of topic. "Going pretty well. How about you? Meeting new people?"  
She laughs. Bitterly. "Nope. I haven't met anyone at all."  
"Then maybe you should get out more."  
She shakes her head. Moving from the window to the door, she turns to me. "Walk with me?" I get up and follow her.

We walk down the corridor, not knowing what to say.  
"This is the first time you've come here, right? Hayate's been a few times, but you haven't. "  
"Yes. Carim gave you quite a lot of space."  
"Too much, I think. I would have been okay with just a room, but she insisted. She said no one was using them anyway."  
"She is very generous." We turn into a room. It would have been small if it had not been almost empty. As it was, there was only a piano, right in the center. The curtains were pulled back allowing light from the floor to ceiling windows to stream in. "I would have visited sooner if I wasn't so busy with work. Something which you should be doing." I turn and stare into her eyes. Her blood red eyes look away uneasily.

"I have been working." She runs her hands along the piano, absentmindedly.

"I mean your real work."  
She shrugs. "This is my work now."

"You can't expect me to believe you. I thought you wanted to help people." Silence. "How are you going to do that stuck behind the desk?"  
"Hayate does that."  
"You and Hayate are two different people. She is more comfortable behind a desk. You, on the other hand, belong on the field. You've always complained about desk work and anyone can see that being an Enforcer is the best choice you have ever made."  
"But I can't do that now."  
"Why not? What's different from before?"  
"Because I let her get hurt, Signum!" In a quiter voice, she continued, "Those people...put their lives in my hands. I can't let them down. I can't let them misplace their trust."  
"It wasn't your fault, Testarossa."  
"It was." her voice is barely above a whisper. "She said so."

I've heard this argument many times. I still can't get over her words. The fact that she absolutely believes them. And even more the way Nanoha acts. As if it's true. _They're both idiots._  
"All I saw during that mission was you trying your best. And succeeding. If you or Nanoha-" she flinches at the name. "-think that there is more to it than that, you are mistaken. People get hurt. It's a fact. People die too. But she didn't.

You didn't lose her. Not yet. If you don't hurry up and pull yourself together, you will lose her. Permanently."

At this, the door suddenly swings open and Hayate bounds in.

"Good news! I've already settled everything with with Carim!"

**Hayate POV**

The two look at me. I can tell they were having a serious talk. Maybe I shouldn't have disturbed them... Oh, well.

"I haven't agreed yet." Fate says.

"You'll love it there. Your room's next to mine. I share it with Signum and the others, of course. I'll even fit a piano in for you. I'm such an awesome commander," I say, ignoring her.  
"I still haven't agreed."  
"Well, I'm your superior and therefore I can do whatever I want." _I love abusing my power.  
_"Not if I quit." I hold her gaze for a few seconds. And sigh inwardly in relief. She won't. I can see it in her eyes.  
"C'mon Fate-chan. We need you there. We gave you time off to pull yourself together, but that time is up. You need to get out there and do what you do best." _No way she can refuse that motivational speech._ I mentally pump my fist Hayate: 1 Fate:0  
"Well..." I can see it in her eyes. She's wavering.  
"You won't even have to see her. She'll mostly just be training the recruits. You'll be running around doing mission and stuff Your schedules won't collide." I wonder how I said that with a straight face._I'm a good liar._

There's no way I'm leaving those two alone. My money- I mean my best friends' relationship depends on it.

She still looks uncertain. _For crying out loud... Just say YES!_

"Well, I'll see you on the morrow, Fate-chan!" I say before grabbing Signum's arm and dragging her from the room. Don't ask me where I got that expression from. I don't think I know what it means. Hopefully Fate does.

* * *

**Section Six HQ**

_Bwahahahahaha._

I rub my hands together gleefully. Fate's room is finished. I prepared it beforehand, knowing we would almost surely be successful. Her office is done too. I wasn't lying when I said her room was next to mine. Or about the piano. Geez, Fate plays like an angel! What I conveniently forgot to mention was that next to my room was, you guessed it, Nanoha's room. The part I was lying about was tthe missions. She' going to be team leader. Nanoha is already one. It's inevitable that they meet or go on missions. "Bwahahahaha!" This time, I laugh out loud. Then stop when I notice Shamal giving me an odd look. Clearing my throat, I turn away. Grinning to myself, I hum innocently. Commence operation: Get The Idiots Back Together. Otherwise known as: Get Rid Of Ferret-Face.

* * *

**That's all for now. Is it moving too slow? I think they were mostly just talking this chapter. Anyway, I promise I'll get on to something more interesting in the next one. Maybe. Soooooo, reviews. anyone?**


	3. RF 6

_Wing Road. _A path of blue light raised over road as Subaru raced toward her target. Bursts of energy were directed at her, but she dodged them easily, never taking her eyes off her target. _Cross Fire Shoot. _Orange shots took down the robots aiming at her. Subaru grinned. "Nice one Tia!" The man in front of her had glanced back. A look of panic crossed his face as her realised how close his pursuer was. Subaru leaped into the air, closing the final distance. "Revolver Knuckle!" She yelled, smashing into him. And the building behind. As the dust cleared, she got up, grinning triumphantly. She turned around to see her partner running up the her.

"Good shooting Tia." Teana opened her mouth to say something, but the voice of their instructor cut her off.  
"Great teamwork, guys." A certain White Devil complimented them as she descended. She was proud of her students. "Although try not to have so much collateral damage, Subaru." She nodded at the broken wall as she summoned binds to restrain their target.  
"Eh heh..." Subaru rubbed her head sheepishly.  
"Well then, let's see how lightning team is doing. " Nanoha opened up a screen. "Hello, Vita-chan." she greeted the redhead. "How was the mission?"  
"They work together well," the knight admitted. "They make a good team. Although they missed several good opportunities and took longer than they should have."  
"Nyahaha. Give them a break, Vita. They've only ben training for two months. It's alright for their standard."  
The other instructor sighed. "I'll see you back at base then." Nanoha nodded and closed the screen. She turned back to her students.

* * *

Fate looked up at the night sky. The stars glimmered in the distance. One of them was Earth. For a moment she longed to be back on the planet she grew up in. Everything was so much simpler then. Her job. Her family...Nanoha...She shook her head. No point in reminiscing. Dreaming won't make things how they were. She turned her gaze down. The cathedral was on a hill, well, more of a small mountain. At the very bottom, she could see the city lights. If she looked even further, she could just glimpse the coastline. And the headquaters of Riot Force 6. She could clearly distinguish it. A cluster of lights seperated from the rest. Somewhere there...was Nanoha. She felt a pang of guilt at the thought of her.

"Mind if I join you?" came Carim's voice from behind her. She shook her head. The older blonde leaned back against the railing and asked cheerfully, "Looking forward to getting back?"  
Fate sighed. "Hayate practically forced me to go."  
"I'll take that as a yes then." Fate looked at her host. And saw the amusement in her eyes.  
"You're laughing at me," she complained.  
"I am not." Carim giggled. Fate gave her a look. "Okay," she admitted. "I am. But it's funny. How you act like you aren't glad to be put back on active duty."  
"Thats-"  
"Don't try to deny it. You been so restless for the past two months."  
"Two and a half."  
"See what I mean?" There was a pause. "Hayate said she finished the preparations already. How 'bout you? I don't see a whole lot of packing going on in there," she nodded in the direction of Fate's room.  
Fate shrugged. "I'm used to moving around. I don't keep much stuff with me."  
"I see." Carim yawned. "Well, goodbye Fate. I'm sorry, but I probably won't be able to see you off tomorrow." She turned to leave.  
"It's okay. Thank you for letting me stay, Gracia-san."  
Carim smiled at her. "I told you to call me Carim, didn't I? And we have so many unused rooms here, it wasn't really a problem. If you want to, you can come and stay again."  
"I doubt Hayate would let me."  
Carim laughed. "That does sound like Hayate. Well, give her my best, alright? Also, can you play that song one last time? You are really an amazing pianist."  
Fate blushed. "Sure."

* * *

**Fate POV **

Looking around the room, it was almost exactly as it was when I first came here. Not that I had much stuff to begin with. All I needed -and had- was Bardiche, my clothes and a few personal items. All of which -except for Bardiche- was packed away into a small suitcase. I had a few more stuff, but that was in my old apartment. With my packing done, I decided to grant Carim's wish. Afterall, it wasn't too much trouble. And it would take my mind off the day to of me dreaded it, for obvious reasons. Another part looked forward to it, glad to finally be back on active duty. I step into the room and made my way to the piano. Running my hands over the glossy surface I sighed and sat down. I took a deep breath to calm myself. Usually, I never feel like this. The only exception is Nanoha. But then again, it always is Nanoha. Closing my eyes, I start to play letting my fingers move instinctively. _And thought about her. _

I hopped into my car and drove down the winding road that led to Cranagan. My suitcase was in the back. I had said my goodbyes to Sister Schach and a few others. _Oh my God, I can't believe I actually agreed. Well not really agreed. More like forced. But anyway, I can't believe I'm actually going. _I stop at a red light and slam my head on the steering wheel. _Calm down. Calm down. Think happy thoughts. _Taking a deep breatth, I lift my head up and and continue driving. _At least you'll get to see Erio and Caro. Shari as well. And Vita. Hayate said Vice would be there too, didn't she?_I relaxed into my seat. The headquaters loomed in front of me. I blinked. _I'm already here? Oh shit. Damn, damn damn. Keep calm. Calm down_

I park my beloved sports car and make my way to the main building. Hayate is there, waiting for me.

"Fate-chan!" she greets me with a grin on her face. As if she didn't force me into this. She ignores my glare and hurries me into the elevator. "We're on the top floor,"She informs me, pressing the number seven. We get out of the lift and pass two doors before she stops. "This is your room," she smiles at me. For the first timem I relax. It's a genuine smile, as if she's really glad I'm back. Not her 'Yes! You've fallen right into my trap. Now you'll have to cosplay for the rest of your life! Bwahahahaha!' smile. She leads me inside. "Well, what do you think?"

I look around the room. To my left is a small kitchen which is connected straight to the living room. The center of the room is sunken in with sofas ining three of the four sides, surrounding a coffee table. On the fourth side is a low table with a flat screen TV. Past the are french doors leading out into a balcony. To my right is a staircase which leads up to the partial second floor. It extends from the far end of the room to over the living room. Stepping up on to the wooden stairs, I take in the second floor. Another set of glass doors. My bed is next to the left wall. On my right is a door which probably leads to the bathroom along with a few shelves filled with books from my own apartment. But what really catches my eye is the black upright piano against the left wall. _So she wasn't_ lying.

Hayate has a goofy grin on her face. "Well?" she repeats. I glance over the room again. _Definitely__ better than a cabin on a warship. _I turn back to her, smiling.  
"It's not bad?" I say, speaking for the first time.  
"Not bad? It's bloody awesome. Do you know how long it took me to get it like this? Okay, fine. Not that long, but still!" she says all this with an expression of mock horror.  
I laugh. _I miss being around her._"So what do I do now?"  
She glances at her watch. "It's almost four now. Why don't you take a shower and a nap? I'll meet you at seven for dinner in the cafeteria. After that I'll show you around and you can meet the forwards."  
"Sounds good."  
"Oh, and Fate?" I turn around.  
"Welcome back, Enforcer T. Harloawn." she salutes me.  
I grin at her. "It's good to be back, Commander Yagami." I respond, saluting playfully.  
"Glad to hear it, Fate. I'll see you at seven."

* * *

**Hayate POV**

_Bwahahaha! Yes! My plan is working. So far. Now I just need to see how Nanoha reacts..._

"Hayate,"Fate's voice snaps me out of my daze. "Are you feeling okay?"  
"Y-yeah, why wouldn't I?" I stammer out as she sits down. Now her concern turns to suspicion.  
"What did you do?" she asks, narrowing her eyes at me.  
"Nothing. Not a thing. I haven't done anything." I sweat drop. _Not yet anyway. I need to distract her. _"Sooo did you run into anyone yet?" She shakes her head.  
"Not yet. You said you'll show me around later, right?"  
"Of course. Signum isn't here though. She's out investigating something. Oh, that reminds me. Shari wanted to see Bardiche, check if he's functioning properly."  
Fate stretches her arms out behind her. "Mm. It's been about three months, right? Well, I think Bardiche is still okay. Though I myself will need to get back in shape."  
"Well that's what you get for leaving active duty. Signum will be back tomorrow, why don't you spar with her?"  
"I think I will." She finishes the last of her meal.  
"Well," I say, getting up. "Let's introduce everyone to the new Lightning Captain, shall we?"

* * *

**Fate POV**

I have to say: I'm impressed. Hayate has really worked hard to get this facility up and running. She has all the best mages, latest technology, everything. I've given Bardiche to Shari. She says he'll be ready by tomorrow. We're on our way to meet the forwards now. I can't wait to see Erio and Caro. It must have been at least half a year since I saw them. And there they are.

"Erio! Caro!" I call out to them. They turn. I see the shock register on their faces. Caro recovers first.  
"Fate-san!" she tackles me in a hug. I laugh.  
"Wow, you've grown taller, Caro." I hold her at arms length, kneeling down. "You too, Erio." He nods, still dazed.  
"I didn't know you were coming, Fate-san," Caro's cheerful voice draws my attention. I smile.  
"Well, I didn't know until yesterday as well."  
"Huh?" Erio asks.  
"Hayate _persuaded_ me to come just yesterday." I stress at the 'persuaded', shooting Hayate a look. She smiles.  
"So you guys better work hard, kay? After all the trouble I took to persuade Fate to come."  
"Hai!" they say in unison.

"So you're finally back, huh?" Vita's gruff voice makes me look up. Well not so much up...  
"Hello, Vita." I greet her. "You haven't grown at least."  
"Why you-" she raises her hammer.  
"Calm down, Vita." Hayate says. "She's only telling the truth after all."  
"Hayate!" She can't hit her mistress so she turns her death glare on me.  
"Hehe.." I hide behind Hayate. "Um, where are the other forwards," I change the subject to avoid bloodshed. My blood is very important after all.  
"They're still training with Nan-" A look from Erio silences her. "Um, sor-"  
"It's alright, Caro." I force a smile, "It doesn't matter." An awkward silence follows.  
"Well, you can see them next time," declares Hayate. "It's about time we turn in."  
Erio nods in agreement. "We'll see you tomorrow, Fate-san." He leads Caro away and they wave goodbye.

The walk back to the room in made in silence. When we reach the doors to our respective rooms, Hayate smiles at me. "Goodnight, Fate-chan."  
"'night, Hayate."

I enter my room. It doesn't feel like it though. It's still unfamiliar, unknown. I fall on my bed, thinking about the last few hours. It's been a long day. Tomorrow will be an even longer one. Despite that, I find myself looking forward to it. This is what I've been missing the past few months. _I think I'll spar with Signum tomorrow like Hayate suggested. I should get back in shape as soon as possible. I wonder if I'll see **her **tomorrow._


	4. First Meeting

**Hello! Sorry this took so long, but I was on a trip to... JAPAN! The land of Anime-ness and manga. So, yeah. I'll be trying to make this a weekly thing though. So enjoy. And review. But enjoy. And re-. I guess I'll stop now.**

* * *

_Flashes of light. The multitude of colours blur my vision._

_Harsh explosions ring out one after the other, leaving my ears deafened. **  
**_

_Even so, I can hear your voice. I can see your azure eyes. _

_And I can also see **her.**_

_Schlangenform. _

The metal chain snakes around me. _Sonic move. _I re-appear behind her, strinking down with Bardiche. Already she has turned, blocking with her scabbard. I dodge back. _Photon lancer._ She dodges but one of them catches her on the shoulder, throwing her off balance. I see my chance. Using _sonic move_ I close the distance, swinging Bardiche. Then I see the uncharacteristic smirk on her face.

_Oh damn._

_Hiryū Issen. _The force of her attack sends me plummeting to the ground.

"Owww." I groan.

"My win, Testarossa." I look up to see Signum pointing Laevatein at my throat.

"Okay, okay, I give up. Geez." She smirks, sheathing Laevatein and offering me her hand. I take it, pulling myself up and brush off the dirt.

"You're getting better," she says. "Almost at your usual standard." I glare at her.

"If I was almost at my usual standard I would beat you."

"No you wouldn't."

"Of course I would. Not counting the past three days, I been beating you for seven straight matches."

"That's because you cheated."

"I did not." She glares at me.

"You did."

"Arf is my familiar. It's not cheating."

"It is when you say one on one."

"Then the other six?"

"So even the great Signum is reduced to childish bickering when faced with Fate Testarossa." We both turn at the sound of the familliar voice.

* * *

**Hayate POV**

"Mistress Hayate."  
"Hey Hayate."  
"Hey," I greet them, smiling. "So, how you doing, Fate?"  
"Getting better," she replies, returning Bardiche to his sealed form.  
"That's great! Oh, yeah, there's a meeting later about our next mission."  
"So soon?"  
"Don't worry _we_ don't actually have to do anything. It's mostly up to the forwards. Speaking of forwards, let's have lunch."  
"What does that have to do with the forwards?" she raises an eyebrow at me.  
"Dunno," I shrug. "I'm just hungry." Cue the sigh and facepalm.

* * *

I can barely contain my glee as we walk to the meeting room. _Come on, gotta act natural._ _If you act normal, Nanoha can't accuse you and there won't be Starlight Breakers flying around. _I shudder at the thought. The last time that happened...

For the past three days I have successfully kept both of them out of each other's sight. Don't ask me how I did it. I am a genius after all. Now is Step 2: seeing their reactions. To be frank this is the fun part. I know how Fate will react, more or less, but I can't predict Nanoha. _The things I do for love._

I know the moment Fate walks in is going to be seriously dangerous for me. Nanoha is sure to give me a death glare followed by... Anyway, I put the forwards there to make sure she doesn't start firing Starlight Breakers. And if she does...well, everyone needs a human sheild.

We stop at the door to the meeting room. Placing my palm on the scanner, the door slides open and we walk in. Well, I walk in. Fate stands at the doorway, half in, half out. She is frozen in place, eyes fixed on the love of her life. A grin starts to appear and I struggle to wipe it off my face.

"Hello, Nanoha." I greet her casually. She looks up.  
"Hayate, this mission will-" Her voice trails off when she sees Fate. Their eyes lock.

Utter silence. _1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10...11- Wow this **is** an awkward silence...21...22..._

"Um." Subaru breaks the silence. Not that either of them care. "Hayate-san?" she asks when nobody reacts.

"Oh, this is Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown. She is the Lightning Captain." Subaru looks confused.

"Isn't Signum-san the captain of Lightning Team?" she asks, confused.

"Yes, Hayate," Nanoha looks at me. Well, glares at me. "Isn't Signum the captain?" she repeats in a dangerously low voice.

"Ahaha," I laugh nervously, sweat dropping. "It was only temporary. She'll be Vice-Captain now." The two Stars forwards nodded.

"Then why does Nanoha- san look like she's going to murde-" Teana quickly stops Subaru, interrupting her by covering her mouth.

"It's nice to meet you, Testarossa-san." She bows respectfully. _Good save._

"A-ah, it's okay to call me Fate." She stammers politely.

"Well, let's get this meeting started." I take my seat at the head of the table and gesture for them to sit. Hesitantly, the forwards take their seats. Followed by Vita and Signum. Nanoha and Fate don't move. Sighing, I get out of my chair, my nice, comfortable leather chair and stride over to Fate. Grabbing her wrist, I pull her over to her chair on my left and push her into the seat. Turning around I do the same to Nanoha dragging her to the chair on my right. With that done, I return to my chair.

Caro is glancing between them anxiously while Erio stares blankly in front. The Stars forwards, on the other hand, look confused. My Guardian Knights are expressionless. Fate seems to have recovered and both are staring at a spot just above the others shoulder.

_Well, this is awkward. _I clear my throat. "As you know, tomorrow..."

* * *

**Fate POV**

_This is harder than I thought it'd be. _I try concentrating on what Hayate is saying but, wow, those eyes are hard to ignore. Even if she isn't looking directly at me, I can still feel the coldness in her eyes. I suppress a shiver. _Well, it is my fault. After what I did. Or didn't do..._ A sharp pang of guilt pierces me. _How could I have done that? She trusted me. They all did and I...betrayed them. Their trust. _"Fate."

"Huh?" I ask, startled. Hayate sighs. I realize she's been calling me for a few minutes. "Sorry." Hayate sighs. Again. I feel bad for her. She's been really busy the past few days. Working late into the night with all the reports. Add that with the criticisms from the Ground Forces and you wonder how many cups of coffee she's drinking just to keep awake.

"I was just checking if you understood the plan."

"Oh...and it was about..." *_Thunk*_ Her forehead meets the table. I let out a nervous laugh. _Oops._

"Well maybe if Enforcer Testarossa wasn't listening she shouldn't be on this mission." Nanoha speaks for the first time since the meeting started officially. I meet her gaze. Those gorgeous slate blue stare into mine. The same hard stare that I've seen her give to the criminals we encounter. The murderers... Remembering how she used to look at me so gently...hurts.

"Is everyone clear on the mission?" Hayate continues as if nothing happened. "Other than Fate of course." she shoots me a dirty look. I smile sheepishly as everyone nods. "Good. Dismissed. Signum, fill Fate in on the details."

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

I waited until the forwards exited the room. Then I turned to Hayate. Out of the corner of my eye, I see_ her_ leave the room with Signum. I relax a little.

"Well, I'd better go train the ground forces." Vita says, making her way out.  
"A-ah, I'd better go too." Hayate stutters and tries to get away before I grab her collar. She yelps. The doors close.  
"Not so fast," I say. She whimpers as I drag her back to her chair. Sitting her down, I grab her shoulders and look directly into her blue eyes. "Why didn't you tell me that Fate was here?"  
"Well, uh, I tried to, but-"  
"But?"  
"You were busy training the forwards." I stare at her. Unamused.  
"Hey, Fate-chan has every right to be here. It's her dream as much as ours."  
"Not anymore. She doesn't have that right anymore.""And why is that?"At her question, I flinch and let go of her. I turn away, to avoid her question. "After all this time, you still haven't told me -or anyone- why."

That's true. But it's because I can't bring myself to tell them. They don't have to know. They don't have to know that she-

_"Fate-chan! Help-!"_  
_She doesn't move. Why? Why isn't she- Her burgundy eyes clash with mine. I see the emptiness in them. And something else. No. This can't- She can't mean-_

"Nanoha?" Hayate's worried voice brings me back to the present. I feel a gentle touch on my shoulder and turn to face her.

"Look," she says. "I don't know what happened. What Fate-chan did that made you mistrust her, but what I do know is-" she takes a deep breath, "Fate-chan," she states with utmost conviction, "Is my best friend. Our best friend. She deserves a second cchance. And whether you like it or not, I'm giving it to her." With that, she turns and leaves. She pauses at the door. "Please. Both of you are just hurting yourselves." And she departs.

* * *

I wander back to my room after training the ground forces. I smile to myself as I realise that the forwards are at the same -if not higher- standard as the ground forces which mostly consist of A-rank mages. After showering, I flop down on my bed. 11.00. Might as well get a good night's sleep for tomorrows mission.  
"Raising Heart, Lights off."_ Yes, my master._

The room is plunged into darkness. Ahh... I stretched, feeling my bones pop. It's been a long day. I close my eyes. Just as I'm about to fall asleep though, a familiar sound drifts to my ears. My eyes fly open. It can't be...

* * *

**Fate POV**

I feel so restless. Staring up at the ceiling and waiting for sleep to come. But it's useless. There are so many thoughts running through my head. All of them are related to her. I glance at the clock. 11:47. I sigh. I've been trying to sleep for an hour. This isn't going to work. I need to clear my head.

"Bardiche, Lights on." _Yes, sir._

Instantly, the room is illuminated. I roll over to my right and get up. I examine it's glossy surface intently before gently lifting of the cover. Carefully removing the velvet dust cover, I sit down on the bench. My hands hover over the keys before selecting one. Closing my eyes, I calm myself. Then I start to play.

* * *

Hayate looked up from her paperwork, smiling. She tilted her head and listened to the soft notes that had drifted all the way from the accommodation block. Fate never seemed to realise just how beautiful her music was. _Right, then._ She cracked her fingers. Time to get this over with.

* * *

Erio lay awake, troubled. He knew about the incident that happened a few months ago. Roughly. He knew that because of something Fate-san did, or didn't do, something had happened. Something bad. And Nanoha-san had blamed her for it. For the past month he had tried to treat Nanoha-san fairly, but...it was hard to look at her the same since he knew she was the one that made Fate-san so...upset. He sighed. Fate-san needed to trust herself more. He turned on his side and closed his eyes. And just before he fell asleep, he heard the notes of a familiar song.

_Fate-san..._ he fell asleep with a smile.


	5. The only flaw

**Well, I almost got it in a week...late by two days, damn it! Close enough... it's a little short, though. Anyway, think of it as a 'Yay! We aren't dead!' present. I wrote a one-shot for christmas so I'll publish it tomorrow...as an appology ofr the short chapter.**

**I can't believe I forgot to say this, but THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! Especially heartbreak3r, my first reviewer! and to everyone else.**

* * *

I stare at him. Dammit. And it was going so well too. Why did he have to appear? I can only watch as he walks away with her and leaves the blonde Enforcer behind. _Curse you, Yunno Scrya._

* * *

_Her voice calls me. Telling me something. I start to move, but -stop. Why, though? Why should I? That girl is...she is the one who... That's right. She did. So why must I? Indeed. Why? Her voice rings out again. Slightly desperate. Confused. I face her. Look her in the eyes. I see realisation. And something else. Fear._

I slip on my shoes and make my way to the others. _That nightmare again.._ I feel sick. The memory of it always leaves a sour taste in my mouth. I re-join them, immersed in my thoughts.

* * *

**Hayate POV**

Fate-chan looks absolutely gorgeous! Hayate, you are a genius. I mentally pat my back. Nanoha also looks stunning. And lets not forget myself._ I look pretty damn beautiful too...but let's not get carried away. Right! Focus!_

"Hey, Fate-chan. What do you think?"

"Eh?"

"The dress," I explain, patiently. "What do you think of Nanoha's dress?"

"Uhmm," she raises her head to look at Nanoha. "I -it l-looks,"she stutters and blushes adorably._ I think I'm getting a nosebleed._

"Like it? I picked it out myself," I grin devilishly.

"Y-yeah, it's nice."

We enter the building and head to the auction hall. There is an awkward silence since Fate doesn't usually start the conversation, Nanoha doesn't want to start the conversation and I know if I try anything, the both of them will ignore me. So we stand there, taking in the suroundings. Fate is the first to cave in. Unsurprisingly.

"I'll go check around the area." Then she leaves. As the clack of her high-heels fade away, I pull Nanoha along.

"Come on, might as well scout the auction hall, Nanoha-chan."

We go up the stairs to the second floor of the hall.

"Wow, this place is well guarded," she remarks. "If it's a normal emergency, these guys shhould be able to handle it."

"Yup, and we'll only act in case of a severe emergency. Remember that," I fix her with a stare. "I don't want you Starlight Breaking normal theives." She pouts.

"I only did that once."

"Twice."

"Once. The second time, well, he was going to hurt Fa-" she stops abruptly. Then looks at me. "I really don't want to talk about it, Hayate."

"So both of you are just going to stay like this? Avoiding each other?" She mumbled something like 'It's for the best.'

"No, it's not. Look, I'm not going to force you to talk to her. I just want you guys not to act like you don't know each other. Or hate each other. And if she tries to talk to you, give her a chance, alright?"

"Okay," she says softly.

"Thank you." I hug her.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

_I lay awake, listening to the familiar torrent of notes. Fate... _

_It's been so long since I heard her play. But for some reason, it sounds different...**  
**_

_It's the same notes, the same song...everything is the same...yet it's changed._

_Then I realised. It hurt._

_Listening to her play...hurt. It reminded me of everything we had. And lost._

_No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't escape it. The flow of music pierced my ears through whatever covering I placed over them to muffle it. _

Needless to say, I didn't get much sleep that night.

I look at Fate out of the corner of my eye. Clad in the black dress that Hayate picked out for her, she looks absolutely gorgeous.

Not that it matters, she thought harshly. It doesn't change anything.

* * *

**Erio POV**

"Let's go, Caro."

"Un." The pink haired girl nodded and they ran outside.

"Strada, set up." He changeed into his barrier jacket, ready to fend of the drones. And although he didn't show it, Erio was worried. _Fate-san...what actually happened?_

_"Fate-san?" he called out as she passed him. He stopped as he realised she was probably visiting Nanoha._

_Without knowing why, he followed her. He stood on the otherside of the door. And listened. _

_"Nanoha." _

_"Go away."_

_"Nanoha?"_

_"I said, get out." _

_"I don't-"_

_"I know what you did," came the whisper. "I saw it, otherwise I wouldn't have believed it. That you could do that." _

_"Nanoha, I-" he couldn't hear anything but low murmering and then footsteps. He froze for a second before scrambling away. He needn't have bothered. Fate walked past him without so much a glance in his direction. _

"Erio!" Caro called out a warning.

He looked up to see the first of the drones appearing. He lifted Strada and charged.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

Hayate left the room as the aution started. A few seconds later, Fate appeared. She stood near me, not saying anything, looking down at the floor. Hayate's words echoed in my mind. Alright, alright...

"So how are they doing?" I ask her.

"Excuse me?" she asked, surprised.

"Erio and Caro," I clarify.

"Oh...good, I guess. They work together well." she paused before saying, "You trained them really well, Nanoha." I nod.

"They're good kids. You raised them well." A few seconds of silence follows. Then:

"Nanoha I-" The announcers voice cuts her off.

"-And please welcome the young archeologist, Yunno Scrya." We both turn to look. Sure enough, Yunno walks on stage. I smile. He didn't tell me he would be here.

* * *

**Fate POV**

After the auction, I change back into my uniform and do what I normallly do. Investigate. After a few people, I walk up to Yunno.

"Fate!" he exclaims, smiling.

"Hey, Yunno," I smile a fake smile. "I need to ask some question, if you don't mind."

"Ask away," he waves his hands carelessly.

"...and that's all." I finish.

"It's nice to see you back on the job, Fate." he grins at me.

"Yeah," I reply, unenthusiatically.

"Yunno!" I hear her voice behind me.

"Hey, Nanoha," his grin grows even wider. He kisses her gently. I look away as Nanoha giggles.

"Nyahaha."

"It was nice seeing you, Fate."

"You too." They walk away, talking animatedly. I can't help but watch them until they disappear. Then I continue with the investigation.

* * *

** Yunno POV**

"So have you and Fate made up yet?" I ask her.

"Mmm."

"Yes or no?"

"No." she looks away. "But I'm working on it. And you," she turns back to me. "Why didn't you tell me you where here?"

"Ah, I wanted to surprise you," I reply playfully, kissing her again. She blushes. We continue talking. Well, at least she's trying. I hate to see her arguing with her best friend.


	6. Why?

**Hey, it's been awhile. I know I said weekly, but...a lot of things have happened. I fell of my bike. School started. I cut my finger while saving a glass pane (that's gratitude for ya). Sports practice started (who the heck starts it on the third week!?). My knees feel like they're gonna snap off (stupid long jump). My legs ache (running is tiring). My right arm is sore from shot putt. And homework. Lotsa homework. Tons of it. Bleagh. **

**Okay, ranting over. To answer a review I got...**

**SapphoSensei: I meant it to be a little ambiguous, but not that much sooo, yeah the beginning is Hayate's POV. The flashback is Fate's (Nanoha's one from chapter 3 in her own perspective) and Erio is flashbacking. NOTE: **_Italics_**_ are either thoughts or flashbacks. Bold italics are flashbacks in thoughts. In this case, Erio is thinking about a time just after THE INCIDENT *den den den*._**

* * *

_I need to be more powerful. **"Idiot! What do you think you're doing?!" **_I tighten my grip on my guns. _Again. I need to be stronger. Faster. Better. _I raise them and start over. _**"An Enforcer should capture he culprit even if he has to die. By failing to do so he is not even-"**_

"Is something wrong, Teana?"

I give a start and turn to see the now-familiar face of the enforcer. _When did she-? I swear all the people in the base are God-damned ninjas. Vice did that yesterday too. _

* * *

Despite the...weird first impression, the enforcer proved to be kind, caring and friendly. A lot like Nanoha, actually. Their personalities were slightly different, though. Whereas Nanoha was slightly strict, bubbly, out going and open, Fate was more relaxed, calm, shyer and a little closed off. Those burgundy eyes of hers were slightly clouded, as if she had secrets.

The strange thing is the way they act around each other that's the polar opposite of their usual personalities. Nanoha is slightly cold towards her and always addresses her formally though she _never _does that to anyone else on base. Fate is slightly off too. She starts stammering a little, fidgets a bit and never looks Nanoha in the eye.

_Something definitely happened between them_.

Though they have been getting a little friendlier lately. I mean, Nanoha still calls her 'Enforcer Harlaowan', but she's stopped glaring so frigidly at Fate. And although Fate still can't meet her gaze, she has stopped stammering and fidgeting that much. But their relationship is definitely still complicated. Thinking about it gives me a headache, but I can't help it. It's like there's a giant rainbow elephant roaming around with a polka dotted rabbit on it's head. You can't help thinking about it.

"I'm fine," I reassure her, reloading my cartridges. A pause.

"You're training pretty late," She remarked.

"I need to get better," I shrug.

"Still, you need to get some rest. You don't want to overdo it."

"I'm okay, Fate-San. Don't worry about me."

"That's what she said too," she murmured softly. I could barely hear her. The glazed look in her eyes told me that maybe I wasn't supposed to.

"Who?" I ask, unable to contain my curiosity.

"Hmm?" her eyes sharpen again, hinting that my suspicions were right.

"Who said that too?" I ask hesitantly after an encouraging nod from her.

The corners of her mouth twitch upward in a sad smile. "Someone I knew. Know."

I frown. _Why is everyone so enigmatic?_ She sighed.

"But that was a while ago." She ruffles my hair, which startles me. I'm not used to that. The last person who did that was my brother... Walking away, she calls out,"Don't stay up too late. Sleep is important too."

"H-hai!" I stammer out.

* * *

**Fate POV**

I talked to Teana after I heard from Nano- her what happened before. Though I don't think what I said makes any difference. People sometimes have to be shown to understand fully.

_"I'm fine. I'm okay, Fate-San. Don't worry about me."_

I sigh. _So much like her. How can they expect me not to worry? After all, she is my lo-friend. _I lean against the balcony railing, and stare up at the sky.

_I can't let that happen again._

* * *

**Teana POV**

"Oof!" I glimpse a tangle of blue hair and a voice practically screams in my ear:

"Tea! Wake up!" _How the heck is she so cheerful so early in the morning._

"Subaru! Get off me!" I manage to roll her off a she falls on the floor with a satisfying thump._ Serves her right._

"Ow. Tea, why'd you do that?" She pouts.

"Idiot. Don't jump on people while they're sleeping. Just shake my shoulder or something." I tell her irritably.

"Where's the fun in that?" She grinned.

"Why does it have to be fun?"

"Anyway," she continues, ignoring me," Erio and Caro are already up. Let's go have breakfast, ne?"

"Alright, alright." I get up groggily.

* * *

**Subaru POV**

We head to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. Catching a glimpse of short pink hair, I grin and drag Teana over, along with our food.

"Hey Caro, Erio." I greet them cheerfully.

"Hello, Subaru-San, Teana-San." Caro responds happily. Erio just nods at us and smiles. Teana mumbles a greeting and plops down on a chair.

I'm worried about her. _She always stays up late training and our daily practice with Nanoha-San is really tiring too. Maybe I should do something about it._

Glancing around the cafeteria, I see Nanoha-San eating breakfast with that ferret-looking guy. _What's his name again?_

"Hey, who's that guy eating with Nanoha-san again?"

"Yuuno, her boyfriend." Teana replies. I look at her, confused.

"I know he's her boyfriend. What's his name?"

"Yuuno." She repeats.

"I don't," I tell her.

"Don't what?" She asks, tilting her head. _She looks so cute when she does that... But that's not the point._

"I don't know his name," I reply. _Why doesn't she get it?_

"And I'm telling you," she says irritably, "Yuu. No."

"But I don't!" I protest.

"But I just told you th-"

"Um, Subaru-San?" Caro interrupts, hesitantly. "His name is Yuuno. Y-U-U-N-O."

"Oh."_ Now I remember_.

I eye the scrawny blonde. _I can't imagine why Nanoha would want to be with him. He looks like a sissy. And like a ferret. Why would Nanoha date him? _

"Why do you think Nanoha's going out with him?" I muse out loud.

"Well, they were childhood friends." Caro says.

"They were? I thought Nanoha was from an Unadministrated Planet?"

"Un. She was. Apparently he met her and taught her magic when they were nine. I don't know the details, though."

"But how do you know this, Caro?" I ask her, surprised.

"Fate-San told us." Erio replies for her.

"Fate?" I ask, even more confused. "How would she know?"

"She met them around the same time. She was Nanoha-san's best friend."

"Eh?!"

* * *

**Teana POV**

Erio explains how he and Caro were adopted by Fate. _Well_,_ it kinda makes sense. Fate is quite close to them. But what happened between Nanoha and Fate? I don't think I should ask though. It must be private._

"Wow. Fate must be really nice, then." Subaru says.

"Yup. She's really kind and always tries to spend time with us."

"Since she's an Enforcer, she's very busy. Evenso, she tries her best to take care of us. She even taught me some magic when I started learning," Erio adds.

I glance over to where Nanoha and Yuuno are sitting. Hayate and Fate appear at the doorway. They make their way over, Hayate dragging Fate along. She calls a cheerful greeting, pushing Fate into the chair next to Nanoha and takes her own seat.

"Hey, Erio..."

"Hmm?"

"What's Fate like? Magic wise, I mean."

"Oh, she's very powerful," Erio said with a hint of pride. "She's a lightning Mage and she specialises in speed. Her rank is S+."

"Whoa! Hey, that means everyone here is wayyyy above average. Commander Yagami, Nanoha-San, Fate-San, the sub-captains..."

"-Tea!"

"Eh?" I look up.

"We have to go now or we'll be late for training."

"Oh. Right." I get up and follow her out of the room.

"-isn't it amazing, Tea? We're surrounded by so many powerful mages."

"Yeah," I reply. "Great."

_Why are all of them so strong? Even Erio and Caro...Subaru too. _My fists clench unconsciously. _And why am I just...normal?_

* * *

**A little short, I know. But I've got a plan for the next one so it'll be faster. As soon as I type it. I'm not sure if you guys really want it that fast sooo...**_  
_

**Three reviews/ PM's (I'm setting the bar really low) and I'll give it this week or the next. If not then at Chinese New Year... about third week of February?**


	7. Progress? Not so much

**I'm gonna stop apologising for short chapters. From now on, this will be more or less my chapter length. Do I need a disclaimer by the way, 'cuz I just realised...I don't have one. **

**Ragnarok: No, I'm not gonna demonise Yuuno. I don't really mind him that much. He will actually be a pretty nice guy because, well, maybe I was too subtle, but he's actually trying to reconcile Fat and Nanoha. The reason why Hayate doesn't like him...well, you just have to read. **

**Well, enjoy.**

* * *

"We're almost there," Vice calls from the front.

"Ready?" Fate asks us. I can just hear her over the sound of the chopper. I nod, fiddling with my device. "Subaru?"

"Hai!" She says cheerfully. _Why the heck is she always so cheerful?_

"Okay, I'll go over the plan once more, alright? Listen carefully." We lean in closer. "You two, will infiltrate the base. I'll be providing a distraction in the front. You two head to the Central mainframe..."

"..Following the blueprints in Tea's device..." Subaru continues

"...Which I will plug into the main computer." Fate nods.

"Your device has been linked to the computers at Section Six. The data will be transferred immediately. Also, when you enter, try not to get drawn into fights. Avoid detection, but if you are discovered, dispatch your opponents quickly. I won't be able to help you when you're inside. If they discover you after the transfer is complete, don't fight, just run. Got it?"

"Hai!" We say in unison.

"Good." She smiles warmly at us. "Try to relax, you two. If you get too excited, you might make a mistake." We nod.

"Fate, one minute to drop point."

"Roger." The ramp lowers, admitting a strong gust of wind. She gestures to us and we follow her partway down. The wind tugs at her long golden hair, pulling I around her face. Over the course of the past few weeks, I've only ever seen a kind expression on her face, but now it is replaced by a determined look. Her eyes are hard and somehow, she just seems stronger. _Like_ _Nanoha._

I watch the ground whirl by. A few hundred meters away, I see our destination.

* * *

**Subaru POV**

"Now, Fate!" Vice yells.

"Good luck. Take care of each other, ne?" She runs down the rest of the ramp and jumps out gracefully. "Bardiche, set up!"

A sphere of yellow magic engulfs her as she plummets to the ground. It fades away to a golden streak that arcs towards our destination.

"Your turn girls!"

"Come on, Tea!" I grab her hand. "Mech Calliber, let's go!"

_Alright pal. Wing Road._

* * *

**Fate POV**

I dodge backwards, avoiding a blast of magic from a drone. Glancing up, I see a familiar trail of blue magic. _Be careful..._

"Bardiche."

_Yes Sir. Haken Form._

I leap forward at the drones.

* * *

_"Thank God! You're awake!" I open my eyes slowly. The light hurts my eyes. My head throbs slightly. I see a figure standing over my. It's blurred, but I can make out short brown hair and the familiar clips._

_"Hayate?" She grins. _

_"The one and only," she declares. She helps me sit up. "I guess this means you're still right up here." She taps my head. _

_"Ow." I wince. Blinking a few times, my vision sharpens. "Rob Lucci?" I ask, naming the villain we were after. _

_"Taken care of. I don't know what happened to you though. There was something wrong with the communications. We lost contact for a few minutes and when we arrived you were already out. Do you remember what happened?"_

_I closed my eyes and replayed the battle. An explosion. The bodies of comrades. Fate... I open my eyes again. That was...real? It couldn't be. Fate wouldn't...but she did. I saw it with my own eyes. She...Fate. I grip the sheets tightly. _

_"Nanoha?" Hayate's voice is concerned. I don't -can't- answer. "Nanoha?" She repeats, the worry in her voice is evident. I force myself to look at her. _

_"I...I can't really remember. There were so many explosions. It was so...confusing."_

_"You don't have to remember." She places a hand on my shoulder. "We beat him. That's all that matters." _

_I wish it was._

_"-__Fate will be so glad to hear you're awake."_

_"..."_

_"What?" She leans in closer. _

_"I don't want to see her."_

* * *

**Fate POV**

I walk into the cafeteria after a long day training Erio and Caro. I smile to myself, thinking about how fast they are progressing. _They really are talented. They'll be amazing mages one day. _Looking around, I see Nanoha seated alone at a table near the floor-to-ceiling-windows. Yuuno isn't next to her, like he has been for the past four days. _Hayate said something about meeting with Yuuno later... I should pay more attention._ Getting my food, I walk over cautiously.

"Can I sit here?" She looks at me. I can see a million different emotions in her eyes. Then she turns away.

"I guess so." I take a seat opposite her and dig in. She picks at her food, staring out the window.

"Um...Nanoha?" She glances back at me. "Is something...bothering you?" She shakes her head. _Reeeeal smooth, Fate._ Suddenly, I remember something I wanted to talk to her about. "Hey, Nanoha, do you think that," I hesitate. She looks at me. "That something's bothering Teana?"

"What makes you say that?" Her tone is neutral.

"Well, she seems to be distracted. And moody. She's also training a lot after practise... I'm worried about her." She doesn't answer and for a long moment, I thought that she wouldn't. Then she says:

"I think she's still upset about the incident at Hotel Augsta. She'll get over it, hopefully. If not then..." she toys with Raising Heart, rubbing the red jewel unconsciously, "I'll handle it."

"I see." I feel a little nervous. _Whenever she toys with Raising Heart I can't help thinking of...those two words. _But at the same time, I'm relieved. Nanoha will know what to do. I pick up my fork again and resume my meal. "You know, Fate..." I give a start. Raising my gaze, I meet her eyes. _Those slate blue orbs. I feel like I'm drowning in the sky..._

"Yes, Nanoha?" I ask softly. Something flickers in her stoic expression.

"About that time-"

"Hey, Nanoha!" Yuuno greets. "Hello Fate." He grins at me.

"Hey, Yuuno." I recover first, smiling at him.

"Ahh, Yuuno. You surprised me." She also smiles at him. He laughs.

"It's good to see you guys talking like you used to." _Not exactly like we used to._ He leans down and kisses her cheek. She blushes cutely, glancing at me. I close my eyes for a few seconds. Opening them again, I put on a teasing smile at them.

"Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later. My breaks over." I get up, taking my tray.

"See you later then," Yuuno waves. "Don't work too hard."

"I'll try not too." I return his wave. "Bye, Nanoha."

Her reply is barely audible. "Goodbye, Fate."

* * *

Back in my office, I collapse into my chair and close the shutters. I bury my head in my arms.

_It hurt more than I thought it would._

* * *

**Yeah, this was my shortest chapter so far. I just decided to move something from here to the next chapter. The only reason you're getting this now is because I got two days holiday. And another one on Friday. I LOVE HOLIDAYS. **

_Anyway, expect the next chapter mid-week after the next. (If that makes any sense) _**I got got a chess tournament next week for three days, doesanyoneevenreadthis so I'll probably write between matches. **_  
_

**5 reviews and I'll post it end of next week. I'm setting the bar high BECAUSE I'M LAZY THAT'S WHY. **


	8. What do I do?

**Hey there! Yes, I did say Friday, but...stuff happened. Anyway you'll be pleased to know that this chapter is almost three times the previous. Yay! Anyway:**

**Random89: yeah, I am putting Vivio in. (Laughs evilly)**

**So sorry about the lateness. Enjoy**

* * *

**Teana POV **

"Cross Mirage." _Fake silhouette._

The illusions run ahead of us, drawing the attention of the drones away from us.

"Come on!" I grab Subaru's hand and we run in the opposite direction. The building shakes a little from the force of the battle outside. I had only caught a glimpse of the chaos. Bolts and streams of magic criss-crossing the battle field. "Here!" I pull Subaru back as she runs past the designated door.

The communications room is huge. Subaru let's out a low whistle. We make our way to the central mainframe. I plug in my device as Subaru stands watch. I slowly relax as the progress bar passes the half-way mark. Then we hear a sound. The sound of footsteps. We exchange glances. Enemies.

"Come on, come on. Faster." I glare at the progress bar. 89%. The door slides open again, admitting ten drones. Subaru calls up a barrier just in time, but the force of ten combined attacks push her back into the wall. I hear a small beep. Glancing down, I see tThe progress bar at 100%. I snatch it away and dive to the side, narrowly avoiding the new burst of magic from the drones.

"Divine Buster!" Subaru shot past her, taking down two drones. I ran through the break in their ranks. Subaru had turned, ready to take down more. I grab the back of her barrier jacket.

"Not now, Baka!" As I speak, thirty more drones enter the room along with some mages.

"Uh oh." she quickly turns and runs with me out of the room.

We duck down a passage in effort to at least lose some drones, but they follow close behind. "Wing Road?" I ask Subaru, dodging a shot that flies over my head. She shakes her head.

"Not enough space. I need open space to be able to work it," she pants.

"Not much of that now." I comment.

"We're almost there! I can use it when we get out," she gasps. I look up to see that she's right. The doors loom ahead of us. Suddenly, a large burst of energy sends us flying through the steel doors. I glimpse the blue sky and then the green grass as I face plant in the dirt, sprawling awkwardly. Subaru groans next to me. Forcing myself to look up, I see a mage bearing down on us. I brace for the attack.

_Sonic Move_.

Fate blurs into view in front of us and parries the blow with a yellow bladed scyth, sending him stumbling back. _Arc Saber. _Half the drones that followed us are destroyed.

"Vice is there!" she jerks her head in the direction. "Use Wing Road and get up there. Don't stop!" She yells, raising a gloved hand. Yellow energy started to gather. Igrab Subaru off the ground.

"Let's go!" She nods, dazed. Looking around, I realise the area is filled with drones and mages. The ground is littered with piles of smoking metal. Subaru lifts me up.

"Wing Road!" she yelled. We barrel forward as she holds me close. Despite the situation, I blushed a little. The blue road tilts upwards. Straight to Vice. Drones move to stop us.

"Don't attack!" I warn Subaru. She looks confused, but continues forward. The drones close in...

"Plasma Lancer!" Fate's voice rings out. Suddenly the air around us crackles, sizzling with electricity. The drones plummet to the ground, barely recognisable. We speed straight through the smoke. Tumbling inside the helicopter, Vice immediately pulls the copter away from the battle.

"Take care of the drones, will you, Teana?" Vice says casually. I edge down to edge of the still-open ramp. Five drones are tailing us.

"Cross Fire Shoot!" I take them down easily.

"What about Fate-San?" Subaru questions. Vice laughs.

"Just wrapping things up." As he speaklight an arc of lightning crashes into the battlefield. Even 5 miles away I can feel the heat on my face. The stunning bright light blinds me. Somewhere behind, Subaru gasps. I knew she was good, but she was beyond that. She was an Ace.

As quickly as it came, the light disappears. The rumble of thunder that follows deafens my eardrums. I stumble back in surprise as Fate appears next to me.

"Good job," she grin at me, clapping a hand on my shoulder. "Vice." He raises the ramp. As it closed, I couldn't help glancing back. A plume of smoke rose above the trees. For me to be able to do that...

"That was amazing, Fate-San!" Subaru exclaims. She rubs her head sheepishly.

"Not really. Hayate is way better. And Nanoha." Unconsciously, my fist clenches.

* * *

**Subaru POV**

"Tea, wake up!" I shake her shoulder. She's been tossing and tuning ever since I woke up.

"Huh?" She finally opens her eyes.

"Were you having a nightmare?" I ask, worried. She shakes her head. Getting up, she heads for the bathroom. "Um, Tea?" She looks back. Taking a deep breath, I continue. "I know something is bothering you. So can you tell me? I want to help you. Please. We're partners, right?"

She doesn't reply, walking into the bathroom and locking the door. I sit down, crestfallen.

_I really want to help her. But maybe I should get Nanoha-san's help. Or should I just let her work it out? I'm so confused. I sigh, staring up at the ceiling. _

_What do I do?_

* * *

**Teana POV**

I lock the door and lean my back against it.

_After what I saw yesterday...the absolute power they have... Even with all my practice, I'm nowhere near anyone here's level. Maybe I should just give up. It's so hard for someone normal like me to excel. But Subaru offered to help. If I take her offer...I might be able to prove myself to Nanoha. I feel like I've let her down since the incident at Hotel Augusta. But I should do this by myself... Tiida, I wish you could tell me what to do._

* * *

**Hayate POV**

I stare at the diagrams, reading the information over and over again.

"Dammit!"I swear loudly, glaring at the screen.

"Meister?" Reinforce Zwei asked worriedly, looking up from her miniature sized desk.

"Nothing, Rein. Just a particularly hard...situasion. Wow, that sounds wrong."

"I thought you were on break now?" Rein questions, puzzled.

"Hmmm? Oh, this is something else." I tap the screen thoughtfully. _If I send Yuuno back to the Infinity Library...no, Nanoha will suspect something...if I put the two of them on a mission...no, Nanoha will definitely see something wrong..._

"Oh, yeah, Gen-san was asking if Ginga was going to transfer here soon." Rein adds.

"Not yet," I say absently. _Wait a minute... Ginga?_ I groan and bury my head in my arms. _And if it wasn't bad enough..._ I lift my head, pressing two fingers to my forehead. _What do I do?_

* * *

**Fate POV**

"And what are you doing here?" I ask her. She shrugs.

"Same thing as you."

"This is my room," I remind her. "

"This is my base." she spreads her arms out, gesturing to, well, everything.

"Yeah, but this. Is. My. Room. Go back to your own."

"Well someone's grumpy." she throws an arm around my shoulders. I shrug her off.

"I'm tired, Hayate."

"So am I." I raise an eyebrow.

"You don't sound tired."

"Sound can be deceiving."

"Suuuure."

"That smells delicious, by the way." she nods at the food I'm making.

"Smell can be deceiving."

"Hahaha. Very funny." I grin.

"I know I am."

"As I was saying," she clings to me, "the usual cook of my room, namely Shamal, is gone. And we both know Signum can't boil water and Vita gets mad when she can't reach the shelves."

"How about Zafira?" She stares at me.

"Zafira," she enunciates, "Is a dog."

"Wolf." She rolls her eyes.

"Same difference. Anyway, for a person who only looks Italian, you cook Italian pretty well."

"Thank you, but you're still not getting this."

"Phooey." Silence reigned for a brief moment as she unlatches herself from me and wanders around the room. I glance up from my cooking once in a while, keeping a close eye on her. I hear her walk upstairs.

"Hayate, you'd better not be going through my closet again!"

"...Not promising anything!" Grumbling to myself, I start pouring out the sauce. "Hey, Fate?"

"Hmm?" I sprinkle the cheese.

"Do you remember when you first started doing this?"

"I can't see you. I don't know what your pointing at."

"The piano." Closing my eyes, I rest my hands on the table.

* * *

_It had begun, as all things had in that time, because of Nanoha. Everything the girl did influenced her. So it was no surprise that when she saw how much Nanoha loved music, that she longed to be able to create some._

_Growing up in the Garden of Time, Fate did not have much experience with music. The little she knew was from Alicia's memories passed to her. She knew only a hazy comprehension of the term. It was only when she was adopted by Lindy that she came face to face with it. And it was only in a recital by Suzuka and Arisa that she realised how much it was appreciated by Nanoha. The look of wonder on her face, her blue eyes bright and that smile... It took Fate a week to stop being jealous of Arisa and Suzuka._

_And several weeks more thinking of how to learn music. The obvious thing would be to ask Lindy-san to sign her up for lessons. But she felt awkward asking her for it. She was also embarrassed of wanting to learn merely to impress Nanoha. As a result, she was in a daze for those weeks, struggling with the urge to impress Nanoha. _

_It was only a month later, after school that an opportunity appeared. It was late. The hallways were empty. Nanoha wasn't there, having gone to help out at Midoriya. As for Fate...she had had a meeting. She hesitated outside the music room. Now or never. She entered the room, pulling the door shut._

_'What am I doing?' she asked herself. She felt ridiculous, holding the violin in one hand and the bow in the other. 'This is stupid. I don't even know how to hold it.' She shook her head, placing it back in it's case. 'I should go before Kaa-san gets worried.' She remained rooted in place. After all, this was what she'd been waiting for for a month. 'I might as well try.' _

_Her gaze landed on the piano. It was in the corner, slightly dusty and ragged. By themselves, her feet crossed the room, and soon, she was standing in front of the instrument. She ran her hand across the dusty surface for a moment before hesitantly pulling back the lid. 'This should be easier. I just need to press-' She pushed down a random key. She jumped back, looking around guiltily as the soft note echoed across the room. When the last traces of sound subsided, she approached the intimidating opaque object again._

_Noticing a worn book on the top, she picked it up. It's title read 'Piano: Grade 1'. She flipped it open. Absorbing the contents of the first few pages, she reached out again, cautiously. With the book in her left hand, she pressed down the most basic key with her index finger. Experimenting with other notes, she felt a strange feeling fill her. Eyes back to the book, she pulled out the stool with her right hand. Sitting down, she played the simple tune in the book. She smiled happily when she got it right after a mere three tries. Excitement. She tried out other tunes written in the book, sometimes with her left hand. Each time she got it perfectly right, the excitement grew._

_At last, she turned the page to find nothing more. It surprised her. Even though it was a thin book, surely she couldn't have finished it so fast? Looking up, she gasped. The room was cloaked in darkness. In the distance was a mere speck of the last light of day. It was amazing she had been able to read the book. Jumping up, she closed the lid and pushed back the stool. Dropping the book, she ran out. A smile grew on her face as she raced home until she was grinning madly by the time she reached home._

_"What are you so happy about?" Chrono asked as she passed by him. "Nothing nii-chan!" she replied happily. "Hmm.." Before he could say more, his mother appeared. "Fate! Where have you been? It's so late!" She scolded gently. "Sorry Kaa-san. I got caught up with something." Lindy frowned and looked about to rebuke her for the worry she caused until she noticed the bright smile on her adopted daughter's face. It surprised her to say the least. She had yet to see Fate smile as cheerfully as she was now. So she merely smiled. 'It's good that she can finally smile like that.' Lindy was not unaware of Fate's scars, both physical and mental. _

_"Alright, just don't disappear like that again. Get ready for dinner. We waited for you." The blonde nodded happily. "Alright, Kaa-san!"_

* * *

"Fate!" I blinked, realising Hayate was calling me. "I didn't want you to flashback! I just asked if you remembered or not. Geez," Hayate teased from the second floor.  
"Mmm.." I sprinkle the rest of the cheese and place the lasagne in the oven. Washing my hands, I make my way upstairs. She's sitting at the edge of the bed, facing the piano. "Of course I do."  
She chuckled. Opening her mouth she said "So do I-" her stomach growled, interrupting her. I shake my head and offer a hand to her.  
"C'mon. I made some for you."  
"Yay!" she exclaims, launching herself at me. "I loooove yoooou!" I side step and she lands on the floor. As I walk to the stairs, she springs up again. "Fate~" she whines. "Why are you so cruel?"

I nod absently, not really listening. Remembering that made me think of her again. _I really want to be close to her again. But is that even possible after what I did? Even I still haven't forgiven myself. Maybe I should just stop trying. But...I can't stop thinking about her. What do I do?_

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

I relax, sipping my drink. Yuuno stands behind me, massaging my shoulders gently. We talk, laughing and enjoying ourselves. He stops massaging me and takes a seat in front of me, picking up his own drink. _Fate would have sat beside me._ I shake my head to get rid of the thought.

"So, how are the forwards? Making good progress?"

"Mmm... It's just that Teana's worrying me."

"How so?" He shifts in his seat and leans forward.

"She's practicing more and more lately. Too much, in fact."

"Surely training is a good thing?" He asks.

"Not if it runs you to the ground." I point out. _That's right. Yuuno doesn't know much about this stuff._

"So," he asks, in a lull in the conversation. "How are you and Fate getting along? You were talking to her the other day."

"I can't talk to her?" He smiles.

"I'm just saying it's good that you two are making up." I shrug.

"We weren't talking about much, just the forwards. She's as worried about Teana as I am." He laughs.

"All you two ever seem to talk about is work. You guys should relax more. Hayate included."

"It's part if being an Ace. Anyway, I'm relaxing now, aren't I?"

"You are." He agrees. He leans forward and takes my hands. Kissing my cheek, he rubs my hands soothingly. "It really is good to see you talking to her again. I can tell it's been stressing you out." He murmurs softly. I nod._ Why does everyone want me make up with Fate? After all she did... That was in the past, though. She regrets doing that. Regret doesn't change what she did. _I sigh.

_What do I do?_

* * *

**Howwas it? Anyway, the next chapter should be the last Teana one. I don't know when I'll update next though. Anyway, you know the drill. More reviews, less wait time.**

**Ps: If anyone can guess where I got the quote 'What do I do? What do I do?' I'll update even faster. It's from a cartoon. It is said by a dog. And the name of the show is C_ ._._._._._.~the~C_._._._._._._.~dog. That's a pretty big hint.**


	9. Bad decisions and their outcomes

**Hello there! Yes, this is later than I thought it would be. Frankly, I was supposed to do this last week, but five project ninjas snuck up on me with all their homework minions. Ugh. **

**And yay, we have a winner! It is Courage the Cowardly Dog! Though I did give a huge amount of hints...**

**SapphoSensei: I was wondering if I should have gone into this side story at all, but glad you liked it!**

**Rezinpeace: Well, I'm a girl actually, but I don't mind. **

**And thanks to all who reviewed! If you didn't, I would have waited until after I finished my exams. PS: some scenes that were in the show I didn't write in full 'cuz, well, we already know what happened.**

* * *

It was a bad day all in all. As Teana sat down with the others, she cupped her burning cheek. Ouch. Signum sure could hit. But also, she felt confused. The way they had reacted... About everything, really. _(flashback sequence)_

* * *

" I've decided." I announced to Subaru, sitting down next to her

" Tea?" Subaru asks me, curious. I turn to face her.

" You can help me." She stares at me. " If you want to, of course." I add. She stares. " Subaru?" She jumps me.

" Of course I want to!"

" Okay, okay," I try to push her away, but she clings on tightly. Finally, she pulls away.

" I've been waiting for you to say that." She grins at me.

" Yeah..." I stare at the floor.

" So, what's the plan?" I look back at her.

" Well..."

* * *

White lights. I closed my eyes immediately, but the bright light turned the back of my eyelids red. With a pained groan, I raised an arm to block the lights. " Feeling better?" A sympethetic voice asks from somewhere beside me. Sheilding my eyes, I open them slowly. Shamal is standing beside me, smiling gently. She helps me to sit up. " Do you remeber what happened?" She questions. I wince a little at the throbbing in my head and struggle to remember.

_I shoot her a glance. She nods to let me know she's ready. We execute the plan. I leap down at Nanoha with my dagger blade while she's distracted with Subaru. I stare wide eyed as she catches the blade with her bare fingers. Blood trickles down slowly. " I'm disappointed." I hear her say. She binds me._

_" Tea!" Subaru screams. In the corner of my eye, I see the lightning members on a rooftop. Erio moves forward to interfere, but Fate holds him back. Her burgundy eyes watch me. From the distance, I can't tell, but I think I see disappointment. And sadness as well as pain._

_" Watch." Was all Nanoha said. Pink bolts streaked towards me..._

" Nanoha-san...hit me?" She nods and scribbles something on her clipboard.

" At least you don't have concussion. Any pains?" I stretch out slowly.

" No. Except for a headache."

" That's good. It's probably best if you rest, though. Your Linker Core is quite strained." She writes something else down. She hands me some pills and a glass of water. " For your headache."

" Thanks." I down the pills. Handing the glass back to her, I ask, "How long?"

" Several hours. You took quite a blow." She smiles sympathetically. Then adds,"Subaru was very worried." As if on cue, Subaru bursts in, flinging her arms around my neck.

"Teaaa!" I blush deeply. Shamal stifles a laugh.

* * *

I race to the roof. Bursting through the door, I run to the others. The blades of the helicopter creates a gust that pulls at my jacket.

"Wait!" I stop a few feet away from them. "Let me come with you!" Signum shakes her head.

"Teana," Fate says gently. "You need to rest." I argued with her-them. Desperation ate away at me. _I need to go. I want to prove myself! Why can't they-?_

Signum's blow sends me sprawling. Subaru, Erio and Caro run to my side.

"Signum." Hayate warns her. The pink haired knight turned and entered the chopper. Hesitantly, Fate follows her. "Nanoha." Hayate turns to her.

"We'll talk later." She says and boards the transport. Hayate follows. Shari appears at my side.

"Let's get inside. I'll explain."_(end of flashback)_

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

"Mou, Shari! Don't just tell people about me!"

"Yeah, Shari!" Hayate grins playfully. "Don't do that." I glare a her. She clears her throat loudly. "Um, what did you show them anyway?"

"Sorry, Nanoha," she apologises. "I thought they should know. I only showed them a bit about your rehabilitation and your fight with Fate-chan."

"Oh, oh! Which one?" Hayate asks, excitedly.

"The one with Starlight Breaker." Fate winces slightly. "Sorry," Shari apologises again.

"Well, maybe Teana will understand now." Yuuno says.

"Hopefully," says Shari. "She seemed shocked. She didn't understand the full consequences her actions might have."

* * *

The others have wandered off, Shari to prepare some technical things, Hayate to file some paper work and lastly Fate who mumbled something about checking on Erio and Caro. It's just Yuuno now.

"I take it you guys still haven't made up?" he asks, watching her retreating back.

"No. And maybe we won't." I reply curtly. _Why is it that whenever someone talks to me, it's about Fate?_

"Oh? And why is that?" His voice is mild.

"I don't want to talk about this, alright?" I narrow my eyes at him. "That's all anyone ever says to me anymore! I'm sick of it!" He lays a calming hand on my arm.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." His emerald eyes lock with my own. "But, I'm not going to drop this subject."

"Why?" my voice a mere whisper.

"Because," he says smiling sadly, "I'm worried about you." I stare at him in confusion. "Maybe you didn't notice it, but you've been affected by this," he gestures, "As much as Fate."

"What? That's-"

"True. Absolutely true. Think about it, okay? You need to move on. Whatever happened...it's holding you back. You said you've moved on. You haven't. You're still stuck at the same place. Talk to her. Sort this out. Then maybe both of you can move on."

I pause, thinking. "I don't think I can." I say quietly.

"Nanoha." his voice is forceful. "Do you remember? When you were injured?"

"Of course I do!"

"And do you remember, who stayed by your side every day from when you first entered the hospital, until you were healed. And even after that, you stayed at Fate's and she looked after you."

"I never asked her to do that!"

"But she did. And I never heard you complaining then," he takes a deep breath. "I didn't know, you know? That you'd been injured. Not until a few weeks later. But when I went to visit you...Fate was there. I'd never seen her look so...broken. Not even when we'd met for the first time. And also your first meeting. You trained so much just to be able to persuade Fate and help her. Tell me that wasn't all for nothing, Nanoha!"

"I..." I look at him desperately. "I don't know how." He smiles and pulls me into a hug.

"Just take it slow. As long as you try, well, nobody can ask for more than that."

* * *

**Erio POV**

I hear soft voices in Caro's room, next to mine. It was probably Fate-san. Sometimes, when she finished working early, she would say goodnight to us. Even when she doesn't, sometimes when I'm half awake, I can hear my door open when she checks on me. I don't mind it. It kinda feels nice that she cares so much. But tonight, I have something on my mind. The videos that Shari showed us. Especially the part where Fate-San and Nanoha are fighting. _Maybe it has something to do with what's happening now._

I hear a soft knock on the door. "Erio." Her gentle voice greets me.

"Come in." I call out, facing the door. She walks in. "How was the mission, Fate-San?"

"It was fine. The drones were relatively weak. We go back some parts to scan, so that's. plus." She stretches, yawning widely. "It was still quite tiring though. I'll be glad to get to bed."

"Fate-San?" I call out hesitantly.

"Yes, Erio?" She turns to face me.

"I just wanted to ask.." I pause. "Well, Shari showed us some videos and I was wondering...you and Nanoha-san were rivals?" She laughs softly.

"It's true. We were on different sides. But we became friends after that."

"How? I ask curiously. All she had said last time I'd asked was 'She saved me', followed by a laugh accompanied with her ruffling my hair. She tilts her head.

"Oh, that's right. I never did tell you, did I?" She smiles. "No time like the present. Sit down." I sit down on my bed while she pulls up a chair. _This reminds me of when she used to read me stories or sing me to sleep. _I smile. _I really owe Fate-san. For everything._

She cleared her throat. "As you know, I was cloned by my mother Precia Testarossa to replace her daughter, Alicia. She thought I would be exactly the same as her. I was. But only in appearances. My personality, my behaviour wasn't. And so, she… she was upset. She had…failed to bring back her daughter," Fate-san took a moment to compose herself.

I could see that even now, ten years later, she still hasn't gotten over it completely. Maybe she never will. _And she won't have to. I-we will **always **be there for her._

"She sent me on missions. To retrieve objects that could help her resurrect Alicia. I always tried my hardest. To see her smile at me…" her voice trails off. "I would have done anything and everything for her." She said quietly. Something about how she said it made me wonder if it still applied now. She gave herself a small shake. "Anyway," she turned to me, "she eventually sent me to find some Lost Logia. Jewel Seeds. Apparently, they had turned up quite recently. So I made my way to unadministered planet 94#: Earth. That was when I met Nanoha." She smiled sadly, recalling a distant memory.

"She wanted the Jewel Seeds as well. You see, a week or so prior to our meeting, she encountered Yuuno, injured and hurt. He had come to Earth to retrieve the Jewel Seeds."  
"Why?" I couldn't help asking. She ruffled my hair.  
"He was the one who found them. When the transport ship carrying them was destroyed, he made it his business to get them before they fell into wrong hands." She chuckled dryly.

"Such as mine. Nanoha took him in. She decided to help him and he taught her magic. We clashed many times over the Jewel Seeds. She always reached out to me, wanting to help me, get to know me." She shook her head. "I didn't listen, of course. Mother had stressed on how important it was that I needed to be fast." I watched her closely as she talked. Taking in all her words. "-and that's how we became friends," she finished.

* * *

**Fate POV**

After I finish, Erio seems deep in thought. Finally, he raises his head. "Fate-san?"

"Hmmm?"

"You said Nanoha-san and you were close friends?"

"Un. After my trial was over, I was adopted by Lindy-san. We lived on Earth with Nanoha and then Hayate. The three of us were best friends."

"But then...why are you and Nanoha-san... arguing?" I sigh.

"Well, it's hard to explain. I did something I shouldn't have. So now she doesn't know how to react to me anymore."

"Oh." he frowns hard, thinking. I chuckle inwardly. _He's always so serious. _I reach out and ruffle his hair before getting up.

"Don't think too hard about it. Focus on your training. Speaking of which, you are doing very well. Keep it up. I'm sorry I can't train you guys all the time."

"Thanks," he says, abashed. "And don't worry about it. Vita-san keeps us occupied." I smile in amusement. _I'm sure she does._

"Anyway," I stretch," It's late. You'd better get to bed. You've a long day tomorrow." I lean down and tuck him in, kissing his forehead. He blushes.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Fate-san!"

"You'll always be a kid to me," I reply matter-of-factly. "Goodnight, Erio." I switch of the light.

"Goodnight, Fate-san."

* * *

**Teana POV**

I can't sleep. Tossing and turning restlessly, thinking about what Shari showed us earlier. _So that's why she..._ The images replay. I feel sick. _And Fate was against her last time. That power. No wonder she got hurt. _I flex my fingers. _Can that really happen..to me? _A shiver runs through me. _She could have died. She was in a coma for almost a year._

"Teana." Subaru's voice startles me. It's not a question, but a statement. _Strange. She didn't call me Tea. N-not that I want her to or anything!_

"Yes?"

"You-you won't do that again right? Over work yourself?"

"Of cour-"

"Because," she interrupts me. "I'm really worried you know? What if that happened to you? You could have died!"

"I know that! I've learned my lesson, okay?" I feel irritated. _She doesn't have to tell me that!_

"Sorry. It's just that...I really care about you a lot. I don't want anything to happen to you. So, could you...promise? Promise me you won't do that again. Please, Teana?"

_She called me Teana again. She must be really serious. And how can she say things like that so easily? _I'm glad for the darkness. I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"I promise." I reply softly. I hear her sigh. A few minutes later, she starts snoring.

"Baka," I whisper, "Don't say it like it's nothing."

* * *

**Is it me, or is the story just running on the spot? I'm sorry! **** And also, is it me or are half Subaru's lines just screaming Teana's name? So I decided to have her serious for once. **Anyway, yes, that's the end of this side story. Finally! Next will be *den den den* Vivio! bwahahahahaha...haha. Though it might take a while to update. Because:

**This week, I have Chess(yes, again) and wheeee, Sports Day! Thank God it's on Thursday! Friday HOLIDAY! And my exams are week after the next from that (if that makes sense) So yeah...study time... Oh shit, I just realised how close they are.**

**GOOD NEWS: I been practically DYING to write the next part. In fact, I've wrote it about a quarter way. So... I might update this weekend. Might not, though. I need to study for exams. Right now my priority is Sports, Studying, sleeping, fanfiction. Some reviews might change that, though... *hint hint***

**Also, tell me if you want me to follow the strikers events fully or only focus on the parts that involve NANOFATE.**


	10. Chapter 10

_"Where were you?" I demand as she walks in. She looks confused._

_"At work, Fate-chan. Where else would I have been?"_

_"I saw you with her." My voice cold, even to me._

_"Who? Vita?"_

_"You know who."_

_"Her?" She raises an eyebrow. "So? I'm allowed to hang out with my friends, Fate." Her voice dripping with sarcasm. I notice the drop in my suffix._

_"If you were just friends." She narrows her eyes at me._

_"If you want to say something, say it, Fate." She challenges me. I glare at her. She returns the gesture. _

_My hands curl into fists..._

As I watch Yuuno walk up to her. I silently curse him. _Get out of the way, Ferret face! _I force myself to calm down. _It's my fault for not moving faster._ I chuckle at the bitter irony. I watch them silently, trying to reign in my anger even as my fists shake and my nails bite into my palm. I see her glance at me over his shoulder. Stiffening, I turn and walk away.

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

I watch Fate take a few steps towards me before stopping, turning around and taking a few steps away and then swinging around agin and repeating the process. I eye her, shuffling some papers on my desk, wondering if she'll approach me. She doesn't, stalling and turning away and turning back again. She looks kinda adorable. _Whoa there, just because you finally agreed with them doesn't mean you're gonna just let it go that easily._

_Or am I? _It took me awhile to realise it but I've actually partly forgiven Fate already. I find myself relaxing around her unintentionally. _Would I have done the same for anyone else?_ _Not a complete stranger, definitely. Hayate? Maybe._ But looking at her now...she couldn't have been more unlike that day. As if she were a completely different person. I shake my head. It was her. Definitely her. I sneak another glance at her. She's still at the same spot. _I should approach her. She's not gonna make up her mind anytime soon. _I pick up my papers and start over to her.

"Nanoha?" I turn at the sound of Yuuno's voice.

"Hmm?" He smiles at me.

"You have a day off today, right? Why don't we go to town and have lunch? We haven't gone out in a while."

"Umm," I stall, glancing over his shoulder at Fate. She stiffens visibly, turns and walks away. "I need to drop these off." I lie easily. "And Shari might want some extra data. Sorry. I'll call you if I'm free."

"It's alright. How 'bout dinner, then?"

"I-I don't know," I say distractedly. Fate has already turned the corner. "Listen, I really need to go. Talk to you later." I walk away before he can reply.

* * *

"Hey!" I call out to her. She turns quickly to face me. My heart beats loudly, at the same time, I'm aware that the corridor is empty. "Did you want to ask me something?" My words are muffled by the rush of blood in my ears. She shuffles her feet. Her mouth moves. "What?" I ask. She looks at me.

"I said..do you want to go out for lunch? It's our day off after all and there's not much work...you don't have to if you don't want want to, I mean," she trails off, looking away.

"Sure." _Wait, what? _"Where do you wanna go?" _Why is my heart pounding?_

"Really? I mean, are you sure you really want to?" She says carefully.

"Yup." She smiles. Somehow, it brightens the whole area.

"Then-" She's cut off by the sound of sirens ringing throughout the base. An alert. A communications window pops up. Hayate appears.

"Erio and Caro have found some relics."

"Where?" I ask.

"I'm sending you the coordinates. Fate, some drones popped up. I need you to take care of them."

"Right." she nods. She turns to me. Her smile has faded away.

"We can go tomorrow." I promise her. _Just to see that smile again._ She nods, smiling that brilliant smile again.

"Good luck."

* * *

**Hayate POV**

"Nanoha-mama?" the adorable six year old asks me wit ha curious tilt of her head.

"Yup," I confirm, pointing at the picture. "She's your Nanoha-mama. And you can call me Auntie Hayate."

"Okay!" she nods happily. "Who is this?" she points clumsily at Fate.

"That is your Au-," I pause, a plan formulating in my mind. "That, Vivio, is your Fate-mama."

"Vivio has two mamas?" I nod seriously.

"Yes." She studies the picture. My heart speeds up. _Will she buy it?_

"Mamas are pretty."

"Yes," I grin. "Yes they are." _Safe!_

"What about him?" she points at the remaining person in the group photo.

"Oh, that's your Auntie Yuuno." I say dismissively. She frowns.

"But isn't- mama!" she interrupts herself, launching herself at her new mothers. I smirk and laugh silently at the bemused look on both their faces as she addresses them both as 'mama'. My job here is done.

* * *

**Fate POV**

It's been five days since we found Vivio...since Nanoha agreed to have lunch with me. Three since Vivio started calling the both of us 'mama'. I'd be lying if i said that that didn't make me wish she was really **our** child. We still haven't had that lunch. With the discovery of the relics as well as Vivio, we haven't had the time. I dare not bring it up, as if I'm afraid she'll reject me the second time. _That's just stupid. She won't do that. If she wanted to then, she'll want to now. Come on Fate, you're better than this!_ I sigh. As if it were that easy.

"Fate-san!" a familiar voice calls out to me. I look up to see Ginga smiling down at me, curiously. "What are you doing?" she asks.

"Nothing, nothing. Just thinking. But what are you doing here?" I change the subject hastily.

"I'm transferring here," she replies brightly. "They thought you guys could use an extra pair of hands."

"That's about right." I yawn. "I've barely gotten any sleep. The case is keeping me up all night long. Have you met any of the others yet?"

"Ah, actually that's what I was here for. I was supposed to get to the training grounds to meet them, but I got a little lost. Then I found you. Could you tell me where to go?"

"I'll show you, if you like. I need a to stretch my legs anyway." I offer. She smiles gratefully.

"If it's not too much trouble."

"It's not," I reassure her. "Come on."

* * *

**Ginga POV**

"Wow. Subaru has really gotten stronger." I comment to Fate.

"So have you," she smiles at me. "It was a good match today." She leans against the railings of the balcony.

"Not nearly as impressive as one between you and Signum, though." She looks beautiful as always, blonde hair glowing in the setting sun.

"Well, that's different."

"It sure is. I still remember the base commander's face when you two got a little too carried away." We laugh together. It feels good to talk to her like this. "Say, Fate..."

"Yeah?" she turns to me.

"I was thinking...it's getting kinda late...Do you want to go out for dinner?" She is silent for a while.

"Are you asking me out Ginga?" she says finally. Her face is turned away so I can't see her expression.

"Y-yes?" I say nervously. The silence continues. "I mean, if want to. Or we could just go as friends or something-" she cuts off my babbling with a finger to my lips. She smiles that gentle brilliant smile at me.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**Nanoha POV**

I stop just next to the french doors leading to the balcony that over looks the sea. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"Are you asking me out, Ginga?" _What? _Ginga stammers a reply. I wait for Fate's answer.

"I'd love to." My blood runs cold. I hear footsteps coming back in. I turn back the way I came and run. I stop once I reach my room and sit down on my bed, shivering. _What's wrong with me? I don't feel like that for her anymore. Why does this bother me so much? Because you want her to say that to you,_ a voice answers me_. Don't be stupid._ I chide myself._ You're regretting saying no to her. I am not! Then why did you change your mind? Why change your plans with Yuuno? Stop lying to yourself. You still lov- _

"Shut up! Shut up!" I yell out loud. "I don't love Fate Testarossa!" The words ring in my ears. Alone in my room, I am painfully aware how empty my words sound. I curl up on my side. _I don't love her._ I chant inside my head_. I don't love her, I don't love her..._

* * *

**Fate POV**

It's a nice place. Great food, not too classy and good company. I smile at the purple haired beauty opposite me. And can't help wishing she was Nanoha.

Flashback

_"Hey, Nanoha." I begin hesitantly as she concludes the training and Ginga and the others start to walk away. She turns to me, curious. "About that lunch thing...do want to go out for dinner today instead?" She hesitates._

_"Well, Yuuno asked me to go out today." I back away._

_"Oh, right. Nevermind then."_

_"Fate, I-"_

_"It's alright. Go out with Yuuno." I can hear the bitterness in my own voice. Even then, it would have been better if I had just left. But instead, I added. "He's your boyfriend after all." I didn't stick around after that._

End Flashback.

As we drive back home, she breaks the silence.

"You were thinking of Nanoha." It's a statement, not a question.

"Yeah." I admit. My hands tighten on the steering wheel then relax.

"Do you still love her?" I glance at her. Her expression is neutral.

"I do." I say finally. She keeps quiet. Thinking. Finally, we pull into base. "Ginga." I break the silence. She turns to me as I search for the words to explain. She lays a gentle hand on mine.

"It was a nice night. And, well, I knew you still loved her even when I did ask you out. I was just being selfish. I'd be better if we don't do this again, huh?"

"Ginga, wait..." I take a deep breath. "I still love Nanoha, but...she's with Yuuno now. And I really want to move on. I really want to love you. Will you give me a chance? To love you?" She stares at me.

"Fate...I..."

**What do you think? I wasn't too happy about this chapter, but it's the closest I can get to how I want it to be and I wanted to update before my next exams. Drop a few reviews and I'll try improve it. **


End file.
